1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a control system for controlling electromechanical operations of a collator-jogger set finisher, and more particularly pertains to a cycle cam switch and a system control circuit which controls collating, jogging, and stapling operations of a collator. The control system detects sheet feeding malfunctions and stops the machine in a home position.